Meeting His Own Kind
by Pricat
Summary: Sam is feeling lonely being the only eagle until he meets Harlem a wild eagle but is he all thatch seems?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This was an idea I had as I have a feeling that Sam feels lonely being the only eagle among Kermit and the others and finds fellow eagle Harlem which makes Sam happy but is he all that he seems?

I hope people enjoy the story.

* * *

I''m not grumpy!" Sam said softly to himself.

He was in the break room but wasn't in a good mood plus the others especially Andy and Randy were making it worse to the point where he'd list his temper, yelling at everybody but was deciding to leave, grabbing his messenger bag and leaving.

He didn't care what Kermit or the others thought as he was in Centeal Park under a tree sighing since Ms Menzel his therapist was helping him with his anger.

He wondered if there were other bald eagles since he felt lonely which the others didn't get except Jean who was his emotional support but heard wing beats.

"Hey you Big Blue!" a voice said.

Sam saw another bald eagle but was curious.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I've never seen an eagle like you before.

You must be a free eagle huh?" he said.

"Yeah." he said as he was curious seeing the eagle fly off.

He followed him to the zoo seeing an eagle enclosure making him smi,e a little as he knew others appreciated their species even if Kermit and the others didn't.

"The name's Harlem and these are my friends.

What about you Big Blue?" he said.

"Sam Eagle." he said.

"Sweet but you seemed upset.

Why?" Harlem asked.

Sam explained as Harlem and his friends listened but understood but were impressed seeing him sigh.

"You could be one of us, if you want." Sonny said.

"I'll think about it but I like talking to you guts." he said rbi ging them coffee.

That night, he slept near the enclosure knowing Jean would be frantic but he never had eagle friends before so he knew Jean would understand.

"No Sam's still not back and it's nearly morning, I'm worried about him.

What happened that made him run off?" he asked Constantine.

The fe,onions amphibian had been helping Jean look for Sam but showed him the video of Sam losing his temper and it bothered Jean.

"We need to find him as we care about him." be said.

They were about to go look but heard talon steps going into the kitchen seeing his grumpy eagle there making coffee for himself.

"Where were you?

I-I was worried sick about you.

We need to talk." he said.

"I'm sorry I frightened you Jean.

I was upset and needed alone time but I made some new friends.

I'm pretty beat and gonna go sleep." he said.

He then saw Jean bear hug him which made him feel better as he was going to his room but felt bad for worrying Jean as they were friends going into his room and in bed.

His eyes heavy with sleep closed but a smirk crossed his beak as Jean was checking on him.

"Constantine keep an eye on him.

I need to talk to a certain Good Frog." Jean said.

"Aw you get to rough him up and I can't watch?" he said.

"Nst keep an eye on Sam and make sure he doesn't sneak off." Jean said.

"Fine." he replied.


	2. Worrying For Sam

**A/N**

**hERE'S MORE OF THE STORY BUT HOPE PEOPLE ENJOY, AS i WROTE THIS A WHILE AGO SINCE i LIKE sAM'S ATTITUDE BUT jEAN IS A GOOD FRIEND TO HIM.**

**iN THIS CHAPTER, jEAN IS VERY WORRIED ABOUT sAM AS HE'S BEEN HANGING OUT LATE AT NIGHT AND COMING HOME IN THE MORNING**

* * *

"Wow Sam ran off and only came back this morning?

I guess we should've looked for him but we thought-" Kermit said.

"Thought what?

That he's grumpy and not social?" Jean asked.

"I know he's not like that all the time as he's gentle around you but the others know he has that rep of being a Grumpy Eagle." Kermit said.

"Yeah he's back at our place sleeping.

I am also talking to Ms Menzel his therapist about this." he said.

He was going but the amphibian knew that Sam and stress didn't mix sighing hoping Jean would help Sam out.

He then saw Constantine there knowing he'd been listening to them.

"Back off on Sam.

He needs his space." he said.

"I know but if Sam does come back, I just want to ease the stress." he said.

"Get rid of Andy and Randy, then he'll be happy." Co stantine e said.

"Piggy wouldn't be happy, they're her nephews." he said.

The felonious amphibian sighed as he went to cause mischief.

* * *

Jean had baked peanut butter stickies, knowing they were one of Sam's favourite treats seeing his grumpy eagle there rubbing sleep from his eyes having slept all day seeing the sun had gone down.

"Yes you slept all day, like a log.

I was talking to a friend but also Ms Menzel." he said.

"Yeah I didn't mean to worry you." Sam replied.

But later after Jean had gone to bed, the eagle male had gone back to Centeal Park seeing Harlem under a tree.

"Hey Big Blue!

We missed you, but where did you go?" he asked

"Jean was worried about me but he's asleep.

I just have to be back before he wakes up." he said.

"So this Jean guy's like us or human?" he asked.

Sam gulped as he didn't know how to explain but sighed explaining making Harlem understand but smile.

"Let's go have some fun." he said.

Later around six in the morning, an exhausted Sam entered his and Jean's hoyse but going to bed and staying there drifting off as Jean entered frowning, knowing something was going on with his friend but had put a tracking device on him.

He was making him black coffee as it helped him wake up like this entering the grumpy eagle's room seeing him curled up in his nest shaped bed with his stuffed eagle which was cute but knew he wouldn't stir until later.

"I wonder what's going on with you?" he said softly.


	3. Getting Help

J

**A/NHere's more of the story and it's pretty quiet on the review front which is odd.**

**I am also going to be posting a series of one shots to do with Constantine but I don't know.**

* * *

ean was seeing his grumpy eagle awake around two in the afternoon but was worried knowing that Ms Menzel was talking to Kermit and the others right now about easing stress and saw him eating leftover peanut butter stickies bothering him.

"Sammy are you okay, as you haven't been yourself?

You've been tired and sneaking off.

I just wanna keep you safe." Jean said.

Sam understood but was seeing Harlem there as Jean was stunned seeing him realising this was the friend his Grumpy Eagle talked about.

"You better not be getting Sam involved in crime!" he said.

"Woah we just hang out." Harlem assured him.

"Okay.' he said.

He hoped Ms Menzel was helping.

He had known that Sam had been talking to her.

He sighed drinking coffee.

* * *

Elsa sighed as Kermit and the others were making progress but Andy and Randy weren't and sighed because she knew that Sam talked about those two a lot in therapy understanding what he meant.

Constantine was recording and would show Sam later since it would amuse him and was knowing he got annoyed a lot but his friend's re net behaviour worried Jean and was seeing Kermit sigh.

"Constant get out of here okay?" he said.

Constantine sighed leaving and hoped Sam was okay.

He was doing karate while Ms Menzel was with the others as he was bored but was hoping Sam was okay.


End file.
